Into the new world!
by Darkhydra
Summary: Megaman and Lan wake up in a strange place, and they're not the only ones to get there.  T for POSSIBLE language, and a few violent scenes
1. Into the new world

AN: Ok, I know I haven't exactly finished Glitter in the Darkness, at all, but I think having something to write in between ideas for that would be good. Anyways, on with the show! (sorry if you find it short!)

-This is a phone or a wireless-

[This is translated speech]

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING (Characters, Locations etc) apart from the plot.

Chapter 1

Into a new world!

Lan groaned, why was his bed so uncomfortable? He rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position. THUMP! His head came into contact with the ground, and woke him up fully. Where was he? A strange ball rolled from out of his pocket. The upper half of it was blue, with a grey band, and a button, segmented the lower white half. Lan grabbed it and got to his feet. A rustling noise behind him made jump, and drop the ball. The ball opened, and spat out red energy, which began to take shape. It was a small blue creature, with bright orange cheeks, that had little spiky bits coming off it, and a large, blue fin coming off its head, and another, slightly paler, acting as a tail. Lan and the creature stared at each other for a long while, before the creature opened its mouth, and said: "Ugh, what happened Lan? I feel funny."

Lan opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The creature spoke with the voice of Megaman. "Me-Megaman?" he finally spluttered.

"Yeah, it's me and...Hey? How are you in the net?"

"Uh, I'm not in the net"

"That makes no sense...wait; did you use a dimensional area or a copybot?"

"No...Um...I think you should look in a mirror."

"Why?"

"Just do it... There's a puddle there...go look in that" Lan indicated to a nearby pool of rainwater, and as his netnavi, or whatever he was now went to look, Lan took a look at his surroundings. He was on the edge of a large, and rather dark, woodland, with birds and insects he didn't know. The NetSavior sighed; He didn't think he was in DenTech anymore.

Megaman walked over to the puddle. Thinking about it, it was quite strange, he was forced to walk on all fours, and he was not in the net. Perhaps this was just a strange dream, if it was, Megaman concluded, it was probably best to just go with it. He looked in the puddle, and yelled. He was not a netnavi anymore. He was...well, he wasn't sure what he was. He sprinted back to Lan, and yelled:

"What did you do Lan?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah..." Megaman sarcastically said

"Honestly! I did nothing!"

"Uh, Yeah, Really"

"Ugh, come on; let's find out where we are"

"Alright, but this is still your fault."

"No it isn't!"

"Whatever"

Unbeknownst to the two NetSaviors, a pair of malevolent crimson eyes watched from the shadows, and the jaws below them opened in a wicked smile, revealing a set of long fangs. Megaman wasn't the only netnavi to have been transformed.


	2. New Faces and Old Friends

AN: OK, for all you pokemon fans, you might want to know who Lan and Megaman are, but hold on, it'll all be explained soon, and for all you Megaman fans, you might be wondering what the heck I'm describing, all I can say to that is, well, I'm doing my best. Enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman OR pokemon whatsoever. I do own the plot, kindly refrain from pinching it.

Chapter 2

New Faces and Old Friends

Lan and Megaman had come to a field brimming with flowers of all shade, scent and size, strange bee like creatures buzzed around lazily. They reminded Lan of honeycomb, and they seemed to be ignoring them, well, until another bee creature: it was quite big, and on two of its legs, it had to long drill like appendages, decided to chase them. With a cry of: "Beebee!" its drills glowed and small spikes shot out of them. Megaman yelped, and spun round to face the bee. For some reason, he felt the need to yell: "MUDKIP!" and throw himself at the rapidly approaching foe. The giant insect was surprised, to say the least, to have an adversary, and got hit by Megaman squarely in the chest. It buzzed angrily, and swiped at him with a drill. The blow connected, and threw Megaman across the clearing, into a bunch of honeycomb type bees, which roughly shoved him away, surprisingly strong for such a small creature. The angry creature was suddenly hit by a stream of glowing white bubbles, which seemed to cause it pain. A penguin creature hopped across to Lan, who was staring stupidly at it. Megaman came back, dragging himself back to Lan, and the weird penguin thing.

["So, who are you?"] The penguin thing said to Megaman, whilst Lan continued to stare

"Megaman"

["Strange name...Anyway, I'm Piplup"]

"Piplup..." Megaman repeated "Where am I?"

["Where are you?"] Piplup gave a laugh, or her equivalent of it [You're in Sinnoh, well, that's what the humans call it anyway"]

Megaman looked up at Lan, and said "I don't think we're even in our world anymore Lan"

"What? But that's impossible!" Lan shouted

"That's what Piplup said

"Really? All I heard was Piplup over and over again" Lan replied, confused

"You can't hear her? That's so strange..."

["Not really, most Humans can't"]

"Lan can understand me"

["Yeah, but no offense, but you're a bit weird."]

"None taken"

"PIPLUP!" a girl's voice screamed. Lan looked around, and a girl with a white hat that had a pink circular design stamped on it, a long white scarf, and a long red coat, with huge buttons on it. The coat swamped her skirt, which you could barely see, and she had long pink boots on, with long knee sock on beneath them. She crossly slapped Lan, leaving a red mark, and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PIPLUP?"

"Nothing!" Lan sheepishly answered

"Humph, well, you're coming with me!" The girl grabbed the NetSavior by his collar and dragged him towards the town.

Back in the field, the bee creatures started to panic as two black dog things emerged from the trees. One snapped idly at them as it passed its ruby eyes aglow. It had a tattered beige cape tied around its neck, failing to conceal the horrific scar across its chest, and was accompanied by another of its kind, except that the other did not have a cape or red eyes. There were other differences too, like the bone like growths that striped both of their backs was gold on the caped one, and ash white on the other, the rings of bone that encircled their paws were the same colour respectively, and on their heads, where the normal one had a skull, the other had two sweeping fin like horns, which were concaved, and black on the outer surface, and gold on the concaved edge. A blue, four pointed star adorned the space in between them. The normal one turned to the strange looking one, and growled:

["So, where are we going now?"]

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, WE are not going anywhere, YOU are going to leave me alone." The red eyed one snapped, growling slightly

["But...But..."]

"GET LOST!"

["But..."]

"Go on" the normal looking one's partner growled, deceptively calmly

["LOOK OUT!"] The other screamed suddenly, darting to one side. It was two kids, one with a red baseball cap on backwards, a blue top, jeans, and white trainers. The other was a small girl, clutching nervously at her short pink dress. The boy pulled a red and white ball out, and threw it. A honeycomb bee thing appeared in a flash of red light. The red eyed one didn't bother looking for its comrade; it knew that it had fled.

"Combee! Use tackle!" The boy shouted, as his sister pulled out a red and white ball of her own, and threw it, releasing a tiny grey bird.

"Starly! Wing attack!" she yelled, quieter than her companion. As the creatures flew to do their bidding, the dog dodged to one side, flames spilling from its mouth. The Starly flew over, its wing glowing, trying to hit the dog. It missed, and it was caught in the flames that poured from the dog's mouth. When the flames abated, the small bird was collapsed on the ground, feathers charred. The ball it came from hovered for a while, and then red energy enveloped the bird, and drew it back to the ball. The girl looked upset, and her companion said "Don't worry; I'll get that stupid Houndour."

The Houndour in question however, was not still; it was fighting with the Combee, which, despite its looks, could dodge reasonably well. The black dog leapt back, far farther than it should have been able to, and dark purple energy began to crackle around its body, culminating in a ball of pure energy forming in front of the creature's open maw.

"Combee! Protect!"

A misty bubble faded into existence around the bee, but it didn't save it. The orb, now about as big as a bowling ball was released as the Houndour howled: "EARTHBREAKER!" and the bubble popped as if it was made from soapy water, and the Combee was left scorched and unconscious.

"My Pokemon!" The boy cried, as the creature was returned to its ball. The Houndour snarled at them and charged, baring its flame covered fangs. The two children ran as fast as they possibly could from the strange Pokemon, screaming.

Megaman had discovered something slightly disconcerting as he walked back behind Lan, the girl, who Piplup said was named Dawn, and obviously, Piplup herself. Pale blue stripes had just faded into existence, and, much like his suit back when he was a netnavi, and not a pokemon, as Piplup told him he was, they went from the back of his front legs, and went down to his back feet. This was just getting stranger and stranger. Dawn stopped when they reached an interesting looking building, with "Pokecentre" across the front of the building's red roof, and a white circular design above that, matching the one on Dawn's hat. She pulled Lan inside, then let go of him suddenly, letting him fall to the ground, gasping for air. Megaman went and sat beside him. He eventually got up, and Dawn gave him an evil glare, one which, Megaman thought absently, would put Bass to shame.

"What?" Lan asked

"I still want to know what you were doing with Piplup"

"Nothing!" Lan replied in earnest "I'm telling the truth!"

"He is, for once" Megaman added, and Dawn screamed

"ARGH! A talking pokemon!"

["You idiot"] Piplup remarked, shaking her head

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Lan shouted, stopping the freaked out girl from running off

"It TALKS!" She shouted, pushing past him, only to be stopped by a little boy and a weeping girl running into the Pokecentre. Behind them, a dog pokemon stepped in, red eyes slitted evilly, and flames dripping from its mouth. Dawn shrieked again, and Piplup jumped in front of her, a stream of bubbles shooting from her mouth to hit their target. The bubbles apparently did nothing, as the Houndour turned its attention to the small bird. The children in the Pokecentre were ushered out by a kind looking nurse. The dark pokemon opened its jaws, and hissed viciously

"You die first."

Lan and Megaman gasped "Bass?"


	3. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own megaman or pokemon. AT ALL!

Chapter 3

Megaman gave credit to Piplup, she was a pretty good fighter, and being a water type, she had an advantage over Bass' fire. But all her efforts were in fact for nought, eventually Bass got the picture that fire was not going to work, and dark electricity began to crackle around his body as he charged up an earthbreaker. Whilst he was doing this, Piplup did not sit idle, and she jetted a stream of bubbles into his crimson eyes, temporarily blinding him. He let go of his earthbreaker too soon, trying to clear his vision, and it hit a nearby desk, destroying it completely.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted "Use your Mega Buster!"

"Lan, look at me, I'm not going to be able to use that am I?"

"Well, Bass can use something similar to an earthbreaker, so..."

"You thought I might be able to generate my charged shots"

"Yeah" Lan said, nodding "Try visualising it or something"

"Piplup, Return!" Dawn yelled as the small penguin in question was hurled across the room, then disappeared in a burst of red light, saving her from a head on collision with the wall. Megaman stepped forward, hoping Lan's idea worked. Bass snarled, leaping towards the ex netnavi, fangs bared and blazing with fire, missing by a hair's breadth as Megaman sidestepped, visualising a charged shot. Amazingly, as he mimicked Bass by opening his mouth and neon pink energy formed, and then promptly blew up in Megaman's face, as a clawed paw smashed into him, knocking him to the floor. The red eyed houndour placed a paw on the small pokemon's back, a ball of dark energy forming, ready to finish off Megaman. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the end. So, naturally, he was surprised when it didn't come.

Megaman cautiously opened his eyes, and saw Bass Crouched low to the ground nearby, with a long gash across his flank, his head snaked round and snarling at what appeared to be an orange six tailed fox, with a scruffy mess of fur at the top of its head, giving it bangs. Looped around its neck was a yellow scarf, and attached to the side of its paw was a bright glowing sword, similar to a cybersword.

"Am I always going to have to save you Megaman?" it said

"Protoman?" Megaman whispered "You're here too?"

Protoman smirked and said "Yep, and guess who else?"

"MEGA!" a girl's voice squealed, and Megaman was bowled over by what appeared to be a little pink cat, with a poofy tail.

"Roll!" Megaman yelled back, and then said "It's good to see both of you, so..." Megaman was then cut off by Dawn screaming:

"THEY TALK!" Nearby, Lan facepalmed. Bass was nearly at the door, limping slightly, when a black and gold ball landed beside him, opened, and he disappeared in a flash of red light. The little ball wobbled for quite a while, then a click was heard, and none other than Chaud Blaze picked it up. He was wearing his usual clothes – green camouflage trousers, a red bodywarmer, over a long sleeved black T-shirt.

"Hey Lan!" he called, as a girl, with short red hair, a pale green shirt, with a blue bodywarmer over it, long black socks and red pumps came in. She ran up to Lan "Lan! Here you are!"

"Uh...Hey Maylu..." Lan replied, equally cheery, eyeing Chaud as he leant against the doorframe "Hey Chaud"

"So, Lan" Maylu began "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Dawn interrupted before Lan could answer "You're in the Sinnoh region silly!"

"Where?"

"Sinnoh"

"Come again?" Lan asked

"Ugh...I have to explain this to you?" Dawn groaned "Where did you lot grow up? Under a rock?"

"Huh, Sort of" Chaud replied, joining the conversation "We don't exactly...belong...in this world."

"What do you mean?" Dawn and Lan asked simultaneously

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Chaud asked, stunned, as they both shook their heads

"Well," Chaud began, pointing at Dawn "Haven't you noticed we know nothing about here?" he carried on, pointing at Lan "And haven't you noticed that Megaman is not in the net?"

"Uh, I guess so" Lan said, feeling stupid

"Well, sure but, I thought he was, like a recluse or something"

"Um Chaud?" Megaman piped up "What're you going to do with Bass?"

"Uh, I don't really know..."

"You should take him to Professor Rowan"

"Who's that?" Lan, Chaud and Maylu asked, pretty much all thinking of Regal or Wily

"He's a man in Sandgem town, he studies Pokemon, he'll know what to do with your Bass."

"Uh, I don't think you understand whoever you are" Chaud started, before being cut off

"Dawn"

"Huh?"

"My name"

"Oh, sorry, anyway, as I was saying, I don't think you understand, in our world, there are these beings called Netnavis, they inhabit our internet. Bass is one of these, actually, so are Megaman, Protoman and Roll..."

"They look like Pokemon?"

"No, not usually, I don't know why they're like this now; I've got some pictures of how they were somewhere..." He rummaged around in his pockets, and pulled out a little phone looking device, apart from it only had a few buttons, and a little round lens, like the ones on cameras. Chaud held this horizontal, and pressed a few buttons. An Image of a blue, plain looking netnavi appeared, Megaman, then, in turn, as Chaud explained them to Dawn, a red netnavi with a tinted visor over his eyes and a sword, Protoman, A pink girl Navi, with translucent green antenna, Roll, and a black and gold Navi, with a beige cape and long sweeping fins on his head, Bass. Dawn looked slightly scared, as Chaud explained Bass in more detail than the others, since he was the one they were talking about.

"He hates humans, and I think if we let him out of this" Chaud tossed the ball into the air and caught it again "He'll kill someone"

"Ah...I think I see..." Dawn said "I want to introduce you to a few people, and then we can go see Professor Rowan, I still think He can help you."


End file.
